


Perfect

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-black flag<br/>-didn't happen</p>
<p>-absolute shameless fluff! this is not like me! this is for the good ship nino, bruno senna and nico rosberg. it's a hard ship to sail but we're on it! they're just both so bloody CUTE.<br/>-for itsnapoleonbitch<br/>-set after monaco 2013 when nico won.</p></blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnapoleonbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itsnapoleonbitch).



Of course Bruno and Nico run into each other occasionally but these days it’s away from the paddock, so there’s more time to chat. Sometimes, when he’s with other Formula 1 drivers, Bruno feels like they’re desperate to talk around his career, to somehow make him feel better about everything that’s happened, and it ends up feeling awkward. Either that, or they just want to talk about Ayrton. But it’s never like that with Nico. He’s not sure why. Maybe because he still remembers Nico as a child, blond and sturdy, always by his dad’s side. And maybe Nico’s the only one who really understands what it’s like to grow up wanting - needing - what’s right in front of you, not so much a career choice, as a way of life. Maybe Nico’s the only one who would be able to understand what it’s like to have all that snatched away from you. So even if they’re not close, it always feels comfortable to talk to Nico, to talk about stuff they remember growing up; races, or just silly stuff that happened in the paddock.

And sometimes, sometimes, Bruno wonders if there’s not something more to it. He’s seen Nico glance at him, noticed him staring. A couple of times they’ve both been drunk and he’s thought about - what? about kissing him? But he’s never sure he’s read the situation right so he doesn’t do anything.

It’s after the Monaco grand prix and everyone wants a piece of Nico, but it’s Bruno he stands talking with at the bar, accepting handshakes and hugs from everyone who walks past. If it was someone else, Bruno might feel jealous, but he’s happy for Nico. Nico is so genuinely thrilled to have won, so genuinely touched by every word of congratulation that it’s hard to do anything but smile at him, to take pleasure in Nico’s happiness.

“I wonder if winning ever gets boring,” he says, twirling the champagne glass in his hand. “I can’t imagine it.”

“I hope you get to find out,” Bruno replies and means it. Nico beams at him, not drunk, but just tipsy enough to be - Bruno searches for the word - charming. What could be more charming than a slightly tipsy, happy Monaco winner? Bruno’s about to convey this thought to Nico - maybe he’s drunker than he thinks - when a photographer asks for a photo of them together. They pose, arms around each other, when Bruno impulsively kisses Nico’s cheek.

“Ah, nice,” says the photographer, showing them the image. And it is nice. Nico’s smiling, the light playing off his pale skin, his blue eyes shining, champagne glass in hand. Bruno has one hand to Nico’s neck, eyes closed, his freckles standing out on his nose, lips pushed up against Nico’s cheek. Expensive suits, ties lost hours ago, shirts unbuttoned. 

Nico gives a little laugh as the photographer walks away. “We look good together.”

Bruno smiles. “Yeah. We do.”

The look at each other, Bruno’s eyes flicking from Nico’s eyes to his lips, feels Nico doing the same to him and Bruno feels his heart beat faster. Nico leans in, whispers in Bruno’s ear. “Would you like to go to my flat?”

Bruno pulls back, bites his lip, smiling. He nods. Nico leans in again.

“OK, well, we need to leave separately.” He giggles. “Unless you want this splashed all over the papers?”

Bruno shakes his head, trying not to laugh. He doesn’t really know what’s happening. He just knows it’s going to be fun and it makes him want to laugh out loud, to run around telling everyone “I’m about to sleep with Nico Rosberg.” He feels giddy, as elated as when he wins a race.

“OK. I’ll go. When I get to my flat, I’ll send you a text, ok? You know where I live?”

Bruno nods, smiling at him. Nico smiles back, downs his champagne and shakes Bruno’s hand, squeezing meaningfully. Bruno watches him go, watches him smile and shake hands and kiss people on the cheek. A few people come and go, talking to Bruno about the race today, how things are going for him, but he can hardly concentrate, not knowing that Nico is striding back to his flat right now, switching on the lights, flicking through his phone til he finds Bruno’s number. That he’s looking forward to this as much as Bruno is. Bruno’s trying to concentrate on something Seb is saying to him when he feels his phone vibrate in your pocket. 

_I’m here. Come on up!_

Bruno practically cuts Seb off mid-sentence, makes his apologies and dashes for the door, avoiding as many people as possible. Probably not great for his career - he’s expected to hang about schmoozing at these things - but not tonight. He makes his way through the warm night, trying not to break into a sprint. When he gets to Nico’s door, he rings the buzzer. 

“Hello?” he says cautiously, because of course, there are paparazzi all over the place, probably. 

“It’s me.” 

When Bruno gets upstairs, Nico’s standing in the doorway. He’s taken his jacket off, unbuttoned his shirt and he looks so good Bruno can barely stop staring. All that toned muscle, alabaster skin. 

“You just gonna stand there?” he grins.

“You just...you look perfect. Like a statue.”

He throws his head back and laughs, grabs Bruno’s hand and pulls him in, the door slamming shut. Bruno’s laughing too, but then Nico puts both takes Bruno’s face in his hands and kisses him, hard and deep. Nico tastes of champagne, his lips, his tongue. They moan into each others mouths and the _need_ Bruno has for Nico makes his knees go weak. 

Bruno wrestles his jacket off, desperate not to break the kiss, pulling Nico’s shirt off him as soon as he’s done. Shoes are kicked off, trousers pulled down from hips. Nico sits, pulls Bruno down to the floor and they sit in each other’s arms, facing each other and suddenly everything slows, feels less overwhelming to Bruno somehow.

Nico traces a finger over Bruno’ s nose. “I love your freckles,” he whispers. “They’re so cute.” 

“I used to hate them. I thought they made me look so childish.”

“Hm. Well, I think they’re adorable. _You’re_ adorable.” Nico kisses Bruno on the nose, and Bruno giggles, lacing his fingers through Nico’s. 

When Nico takes Bruno in his hand, Bruno gasps, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Nico caresses him gently, stroking his thigh at the same time. When Bruno opens his eyes, Nico is gazing at him, clearly enjoying the pleasure playing across Bruno’s face. Bruno smiles, leans in to kiss Nico gently on the lips, taking Nico’s cock in his hand as he does so. Nico bites his lip, breathing heavily as Bruno’s strokes get harder, faster.

It’s Nico who comes undone first, spilling white onto Bruno’s thigh, and the noises he makes trigger Bruno’s own orgasm. As their breathing returns to normal, Nico collapses back onto the carpet, taking Bruno with him. They look at each other, and burst out laughing, and Nico kisses Bruno’s soft brown curls. 

“Wait,” he whispers and goes to get a cloth. He cleans himself off, then gently rubs at Bruno’s thigh til it’s clean. 

“Thank you,” Bruno smiles, kissing Nico as he hands him the cloth.

When Nico comes back through, he has on a pair of soft grey pyjama bottoms. He hands Bruno a dark blue pair.

“I guess we’re pretty much the same size, so...if you want to stay...”

Bruno laughs, takes the pyjamas and pulls them on. Nico reaches out for his hand.

“Are they ok?” Nico asks.

“Perfect,” Bruno replies, and lets Nico lead him through to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> -black flag  
> -didn't happen
> 
> -absolute shameless fluff! this is not like me! this is for the good ship nino, bruno senna and nico rosberg. it's a hard ship to sail but we're on it! they're just both so bloody CUTE.  
> -for itsnapoleonbitch  
> -set after monaco 2013 when nico won.


End file.
